


Holi Day

by rabidsamfan



Series: Drabbles of Deduction [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travel broadens what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holi Day

**Author's Note:**

> For a [prompt](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/563968.html) at Watson's Woes: Celebration of a non-British holiday

It was on the way back to the hotel, _after_ leaving the thief that they had come all this way to find in police custody, that Sherlock suddenly cried, "This way, John!" and took off at a run down a crowded alleyway.

John blinked, but followed, and it wasn't until he turned a corner and stumbled headlong into the particoloured crowd of dancers that he thought to wonder what on earth Sherlock was up to. Then Sherlock appeared at his shoulder, teeth white in a face suddenly gone blue, a fistful of coloured powder at the ready.

"Sherlock, wait!"

 _*Poof!*_

**Author's Note:**

> How could I [resist](http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/gallery/2011/mar/22/religion-hinduism#/?picture=372884423&index=10)?


End file.
